Halo Lethal Vectors
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: What happens when the Halo Universe version of Hank Mccoy chooses to unleash a bioweapon targeted at the x-gene? Apparently he never learned his lesson from what made him so blue and furry.. AU.


**Halo Lethal Vectors**

Disclaimer:I don't own Halo or the Characters of Marvel. Anybody else that shows up from any other series whether it is a game or any other type of Media or even history. Delta Squad from Star Wars Republic Commando is also not mine, I just needed something to use as a template for the four dupes.

**Chapter 1**: Reborn

**Reach 2518**

"Ah so you would be Director...Howlett I believe?" Halsey spoke to the Director of ONI Section 3 X Division or as its come to be known,Weapon X. "I really must ask what makes you so qualified to deal with these...X-gene carriers?"

"Does this help lady?" Director James "Patch" Howlett asked even as he popped the Adamantium claws he's had for centuries. "I can tell you this, the original Weapon X that operated in the 20th century were nothing more than sadists whose only goal was to turn mutants into weapons no matter if it would kill them or not. What I am doing is being a watch dog for an organization that needs to be kept on a leash,the reason I brought this beast back is to counter my "son's" Mutant Liberation Front, and as you very well know it is nothing more than a terrorist group that brainwashes and experiments on it's draftees."

"Your son is that...Daken thug that has been going around committing massacre after massacre in the name of a "better" society!" replied with a trace of horror and loathing in her voice. "Why would you even be kept as the Director of this program if he is your son?"

"Because the man they brought in to replace me was revealed to be not only committing acts that the first program was known for but was actually the same guy who created the program in the first place," Director Howlett replied even as he lit up his cigar. "then their was the fact he was "funneling" subjects straight to the Mutant Liberation Front, and that was why they brought me back from heading the X-Corps which was as you know made to head the various schools teaching kids to control their manifesting powers as was dictated in the "Frost Protocol" as you are most likely aware."

"I see but would you mind telling me about this...Victor Creed who is showing a strange interest in one of my Spartans." stated bluntly.

"Well-" Director Howlett started to speak until the sounds of a fight interrupted the conversation causing to rush out of the room before he could say another word.

"What is going on here!" demanded even as she surveyed the scene to see John laying on the ground with blood pouring from a wound on his arm with Chief Mendez and the other DI's holding their guns on Corporal Creed who growled at them saying something about it now being the right one. "John are you alright?"

"I am now Halsey!" John spoke in his normal tone only to descend into a growl even as he turned around with his other arm leading, the talons at the end of his fingers glistening with what could be poison. What froze her was not only shock but the differences from the John she knew, the golden slitted eyes like a big cat, the blonde highlights in his hair, and finally the teeth like those of a predator. She felt the claws starting to pierce her stomach with horror only for her assailant to be tackled off of her by a mirror image that looked like the John she knew only covered in blood.

"Grab the children!" Shouted a cold vicious voice even as the thing known as Daken charged out of the woods right at the stunned Marines beside him was the purple man made of a kind of ooze who moved to engulf the other marines. Suddenly they were repulsed by a powerful blast of burning energy.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy did you bub?" Director Howlett stated with a snarl even as he popped his claws, behind him was a man surrounded in a nimbus of flaming energy, and along with them was a group of various men and women with the characteristic uniform of the Weapon X group.

"Today is the day you die old man," Daken snarled even as he popped his metal claws. "Warp!"

Suddenly energy coalesced around the Spartan Trainee's even as watched barely conscious in horror as they started to fade only for a strange ionizing crack of ozone to echo through the clearing, suddenly the trainee's were solid again while around them was the torn apart body of a black woman.

"Looks like your mass production teleporter lost her head!" Victor Creed aka Sabretooth stated even as he tossed the Flash Clone of John into the midst of the MLF strike team.

"Well at least I will end two of the greatest annoyances of my life and as a bonus I can free the way to my goal. " Daken stated with a smirk on his face even as finally lost consciousness.

**3 months later, Castle Base.**

"So how does it feel having destroyed the mastermind of the MLF?" asked Director Howlett, it being the first time she's seen him since she had finally woke up from the injury and poison that had been placed in her system by John's flash clone. Thankfully Chief Mendez and Deja have been able to keep the program on track, even if they had help from John's erstwhile real father, but it was hard to see John in this Victor Creed. But remembering the features of John's flash clone she had no choice but to believe it, and that fact scared her inside since it was still out there.

"Well the fact that he was using Daken's blood to hold himself together ended up being Sinister's downfall along with the rest of his cloned mutant troops," Howlett replied even as he smoked his cigar. "without Sinister Daken's organization is basically set adrift, and now we just need to finish this before he can find anymore patsies to rebuild his organization..."

"I see and I bet you will take mister Creed with you?" replied with a faint trace of hope in her tone since the brutish man unnerved her in various ways.

"Don't worry darlin'," Director Howlett replied with a smirk on his face. "Victor know how to handle himself and should be back to help handle any training your boys need."

"I'm ecstatic..." replied with a certain amount of bite in her tone, sadly she was also dealing with her "temporary" healing factor that caused her to look a few years younger than what she is supposed to look. What didn't figure into her mind until later was the impact on any future children she could have, after her daughter was born she wished that she had killed Creed herself.

**Weapon X Facility, Shield Base 2547**

"Seeing this makes my bones hurt all over again..." Logan murmured to himself even as he watched Sierra Three One Two go through a similar process as he was put through with a derivative of the same metal used on his bones, but then the kid did volunteer for it.

It was made more surreal by the blurred state of his...grandson showing what looked like six similar but different people, it made him want to gut the entirety of the Madrox clan for what that MLF rapist did to his most recent daughter that was born from a one night stand, but in this case the kid was too stubborn to listen to the fact that he wasn't daddy material and she paid for it.

But then during his venting he found out the MLF did something that made him hunt down anyone remotely involved in the MLF's projects, they revived Wade Wilson who had been a festering sore on his ass for nearly two centuries, but then him being blown into so many pieces spared him three hundred and something years of a reprieve from Highlander puns and jokes.

Sometimes he thought he hadn't killed them slowly enough...then he realized that Creed was lucky to be dead rather than face...him.

"Chimichanga look at her funbags vibrate!" Wilson's annoying voice announced revealing his perving on his technically five grandsons and one granddaughter. "I mean who would have thought the chick that would have been your clone would be born as a granddaughter sharing a body with her brothers, talk about keeping it in the family! I mean who what do they do when they have PMS?"

"Raaaagh!" Roared the female echo even as it suddenly separated itself from the other five and tore through the hardened window to tear into Wilson with a viciousness that brought a smile to his face even as he remembered tearing apart his tormentors with a animal ferocity, consequently his amused chuckles just made the science personnel more afraid of him than before having seen the very old video of what happened during his augmentation.

"Not the junk, not the junk!" Deadpool or Wilson-X-011 screamed like a little girl as the natural born version of X-23 tore at his manhood and body with savage abandon. "Dear Author why do you torment me, I thought I was one of your favorite characters!"

"Insanity and the ability to see into an alternate reality where we are an entertainment medium..." Nathan-X-013 stated with a shake of his head as he contemplated the meaning of life, that and wondering about why he had the misfortune of both X-Man and Cable, because was it really fair to saddle him with both the Techno-organic virus and Wilson? "Why does my life seem to be nothing but a notion to entertain people?"

"Your the one who decided to take a blood donation from Deadpool to offset your degeneration." His sister Rachel-X-012 stated without a shred of pity."Once you chose that your sanity was revoked until further notice..."

"Deadpool to Cable!" Deadpool shouted on the team frequency. "Record this so I can brag to my friends that I was assaulted by a man with the ability to change his sex!"

"Do it and I will show you the meaning of the word torture." Spoke the man that looked slightly like the others except for the hand print scarring his face which would make him the one of the two who endured the most torture when the MLF Remnants captured him with the help of the "temporarily" revived cyborg Daken and the clone of John-117 who took to calling himself Sabretooth after their father.

"So by the handprint I would say your the one calling himself Sev..." Rachel replied while wondering why was it that all the various persona's were now in separate forms, the answer came from the mind of one of the scientists along with his thought of how much the Insurrection would pay him for their dna sample. Said traitorous scientist died before he even hit the ground as her powers allowed her to register the traces of a sleeper persona that was the hallmark of the Insurrectionist suicide bomber/infiltrator who if discovered would activate the biological bomb hidden in their genes by Insurrectionist scientists through the sleeper persona.

This occurrence was so common that security took a hair sample put it in a secure bomb proof chamber of Adamantium and exposed it to various bombardments, unexpectedly the box sealed with a warning for biohazard flashing. The dead body suddenly started admitting a caustic smoke that had many backing away, Rachel's response was to reach out across the compound and find the others like this one, when she realized one was in the process of killing himself in the civilian quarters she realized this was a genocidal attack against the facility.

Suddenly the assailants burst into white hot flame that even burned the caustic smoke until nothing was left, unfortunately the already dead man's cloud of gas was spreading forcing them to evac. The first problem to crop up was that one of the folks with a healing factor got burned but instead of healing it it seemed to be getting worse at which point she sent him to a secure room with medical personnel using the prototype transporter array.

"Dammit we're under attack!" Nathan shouted to Director Howlett whose Adamantium barrier came down to protect him, the problem is that Insurrectionist sabotaged the ventilation for the room and the door releases leaving them trapped without air. It was only Nathan's rapid search that expelled the canisters of deadly gas from the facility into the attacking force which killed the technology manipulating Mutant leading the attack who had been in the process of re-writing their defensive guns to fire on them after bypassing their security, it also killed a significant number of not only their shock troops but their infiltrators. "You four help Zero secure the entrance, me and Rachel will try and contain any attacks aimed at the personnel!"

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!" Screamed the base form of Logan's grandson as he waded into the caustic smoke to grab the corpse and forcefully shove it into one of the biohazard boxes that was made of an Adamantium composite. The minute he was done the teen hit the ground body arched in pain while wheezing in a desperate manner.

"We can't do anything for him." The more authoritative of the four male forms stated even as he grabbed a set of Mjolnir armor with the others following his lead. "Where do you need us?"

"Zero will probably be pushed back so you'll need to hold Corridor Eighteen at the main intersection," Cable ordered in a blunt tone. "if that intersection is taken it is a direct shot to our main facility and all of our most secret projects! Do not let it fall to anyone, I don't care if it is Jesus himself demanding entry no one goes by you!"

"Yes sir!" X-1138 or Boss as he would come to be called replied even as him and his men moved out to their assigned position, while they would hold the corridor they would also kill an equal number of Insurrectionists and their own personnel who tried to pass them.

"Rachel,stop playing nurse maid and get to the main bunker!" Cable demanded of his sister who was kneeling down spraying the down Spartan with a chemical wash which should wash off the chemicals making his injuries worse, in the man's mouth was an inhaler that would clear his lungs of the biohazardous substance as well.

"He'll die unless he get treated!" Rachel responded only for the inhalor in the man's mouth to crumple and be tossed across the room and the chemical was sprayer to be destroyed in a violent telekinetic grab.

"Get a move on and do your job!" Cable snarled. "Leave the corpse to rot..."

"You bastard..." Rachel snarled even as she was forced to obey by the mental programming Sinister had implanted in her mind.

"This facility is more important than a soldier made to be expendable," Cable replied to the unasked question that his own conscience asked him. "if you do make it then it will be by fate's decree and luck, but if you don't at least you saved the lives of valuable assets to this program and the war effort."

Cable didn't look back, if he had he would have seen one of the badly injured Marines painfully crawl towards S-312 using her one good arm. In his bouts of lucidity S-312 was able to make out the name on the older marines name tape as Sgt. J. Lee, even as he felt the cooling healing breeze enter his burning lungs he realized that he couldn't afford to lay there as Director Howlett and his "sister" were in danger of suffocating.

"You should lie still soldier..." stated with a grimace even as S-312 forced himself to his feet, the scars on his body were hideous to behold but he wasn't even seeing them and even if he did he wouldn't care. In fact the only thing he could see was his objective, the junction box that if damaged in the right way would automatically open the Director's bunker. "You idiot."

That was the last thing he heard as consciousness slipped away with the help of a massive dose of electricity, as his vision blackened he saw Deadpool shove out the Director and his "sister" even as the first wisps of the caustic smoke started to make their way through the other room. Sharing eye contact S-312's eyes met those of Deadpool's who showed a resigned look in them, they nodded and even as S-312 used the last of his strength to pull his claws free Deadpool stepped back into the room activating the Director's automatic protection protocol, and even as the doors shut with a clang he couldn't hear he wished Deadpool luck in his confused mind still reeling from both the pain of the smoke and the sheer amount of voltage that coursed through his body.

**Author's Notes**: Yes Sierra Three One Two did survive the events of this chapter so don't worry about it. The next chapter will start at the beginning of Halo Reach Proper, don't be surprised if I you see some familiar faces.


End file.
